wapsisquarefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chronology
28,000-10,500 I interpreted the chronology a little differently. My understanding was that Maya experimented with creating golems out of animals and created Tepoz before the chimera was created. The priests had seized control of the calendar machine. Maya pretended to want to help the priests. She taught the priests much of what she had figured out about making golems and had them turn her into one. The idea was that she would be a powerful weapon for them. Instead, she kept her identity and used her power to seize the calendar machine and escape with it. Jin was left behind, with Tepoz assigned to take care of her. But she had disguised herself as a boy (Tochtili, or whatever) to avoid capture. Jin was actually dating a priest and must not have used her disguise with him. After the chimera destroyed everything, it was apparently exhausted and inert. Maya and some other VIPs who had become immortal returned (from the New World?) took the chimera, separated it into the three golems and gave them to Tepoz to watch over. I think saying that Lanthis civilized the world is overstating things. It was a civilization, but I don't think there was any evidence that it civilized other places. After it was destroyed, the refugees, who were apparently still hiding, formed their own civilizations in the New World. It's not clear why they felt the need to hide after Lanthis was destroyed. Eschmenk 00:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :(Copied from comments): The main problem I’m having there is that early on Tepoz says he came along hundreds of years after Bud, Brandi and Jin were murdered, but then later claims he met a disguised Jin while the priests were rounding up 18-year old girls. :This is before the loops, so they can’t both be true. Maya’s chronology is messed up just now because of that. :(Added from previous): Though in that second link he sees to be modifying his story from the first link to kind of get them to match. Doubt coming out to play shows that anything Tepoz is spouting should really be discounted. It's kind of important, because Monica directly asks him in the earlier sequence if he had anything to do with their murder--and he completely denies his existence at the time. :Phix's statements that you link to seem more reliable, both in their statements and omissions. Will try to fix things in accordance sometime this weekend. :Yamara The God 12:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Bus accident - Time standing still Tina's actual words were "time would stop dead", and she had previously warned Bud, to whom she addresses this info, to take what she says with a grain of salt. Bud's comeback is what inspired my making the "time standing still" observation; Tina 2.0 doesn't deny it's a global effect when challenged, but merely reiterates how direct she'd have to be. She doesn't really confirm Bud's take, however. We do know that the Tina Collective is under punishment with amnesia for causing physical harm in the bus accident. Probably the demons were fated to die along with Tina Guzman's rotting corpse before Nudge intervened. Perhaps this is all she meant, but it doesn't seem to make a clean fit. Yamara The God 12:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :The concept may be retconned or elaborated to circumscribe the offending demons alone here. Yamara The God 13:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC)